Olivia Hewett
First Lady Olivia Hewett née Welland was a suspect in the murder investigations of her boyfriend, agent Jonathan Stafford, in Politically Incorrect (Case #53 of World Edition) and former COSMORUS head Natasha Romanova in The Darkest Hour (Case #56 of World Edition). Profile Olivia is the 47-year-old First Lady of the United States. She has blue eyes and brown hair tied in a bun. She wears earrings, pink lipstick and two pearl necklaces. She dons a white blouse with a lapel pin and flowers pinned on it over a white shirt. In her first appearance, it is made known that Olivia hunts, goes to rodeos and eats kuchen. In her second appearance, it is discovered that Olivia has military training and drinks whiskey. Events of Criminal Case Politically Incorrect Olivia became a suspect after the player and Jack found a note marked with a kiss she wrote for the victim. She did not bother to hide it, saying that nights as the First Lady can be long and lonely. She ended up finding a friend in Jonathan, someone who she could talk to, someone who she found to be kind, attentive, and available. When Jack wondered if she could see that she could be compromising, Olivia just said she may be the First Lady, but she is still a woman. Olivia was interrogated again regarding a photo of her and the victim, with a blackmail threat on the back. She said the victim was pressuring her into telling her husband about them, thinking the evidence would make her cave. She went on to say the victim thought they were in love, and that if the President knew about it that she would be free. Despite Jack saying it could have ruined her life, Olivia said she aspired to more in life than just being the First Lady, and was not going to let an affair get in the way. Olivia was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Sidney Hirsch for Jonathan's murder. But she was later spoken to about a poster autographed to her by Vanna Alabama, who Sanjay wanted to see. She said she did some benefit work with her a while back, and said that she was a colorful character but was dedicated to her causes. She also said that Vanna was doing a USStay benefit concert in South Dakota, but she could not go to it because she could not show favoritism to the USStay movement. Vanna had given her a backstage pass, but she lost it at the camp entrance, so the team went there to find the pass. The Darkest Hour Olivia became a suspect after the player and Carmen found a recorded argument between her and her husband, who was just kidnapped a few moments ago. Carmen felt surprised she cared about her husband's well-being because of the fight they had, but Olivia said she did not kidnap him because of it. She was aware of how important her husband was to the country, despite what she said earlier to him, but then she got angry saying they would be faster finding the culprit than accusing her. Olivia was spoken to again by the player and Jack regarding the love letters she was given to by Hector Montoya, who just recently was revealed to be the leader of SOMBRA. When told that he was behind bars, she was shocked and said she had no idea about any of it. Jack had trouble believing her since Hector had been like that for a long time, but Olivia argued that they did not see each other often; although he talked about grandiose ideas of wanting to change the world, she did not pay much attention to them. In the end, Olivia was found to be innocent after it was revealed that Sarah Bennett killed Natasha and kidnapped the President. Trivia *Olivia strongly resembles Claire Underwood (portrayed by Robin Wright), from the American series House of Cards. *Olivia is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases Case appearances *Politically Incorrect (Case #53 of World Edition) *The Darkest Hour (Case #56 of World Edition) Gallery JHewettWorldEdition.png|James Hewett, Olivia's husband. HMontoyaWorldEdition.png|Hector Montoya, Olivia's ex-boyfriend. JonathanSWorldEditionV.png|Jonathan Stafford, Olivia's late boyfriend. OG_SUS_353_605.jpg OG_SUS_356_603.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects